


Goodnight Sweetheart.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grieving., M/M, McSpirk maybe., Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Taking a leap of good faith...Proved fatal for one member of the enterprise crew.Based on TOS Episode: The City on the Edge of Forever.





	Goodnight Sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> I havnt been writing such 'nice fics' recently, and i guess this is not so nice either, I will try to change to more 'believable; ones in future. The title is the title of the song that was being played during the episode.  
> (Inspired in part...by feelings of sadness and loss, from reading StellarLibraryLady's If ever I would leave you.)

Jims time spent alone with Spock whilst awaiting Bones's arrival, brought the two of them closer than ever before. They shared the same menial tasks, the same basic clothing and even the same small bed.

Jim was missing Bones so much that week and couldn't wait to get him back in his life, and let all their lives return to normal. If only they are correct in assuming they will actually encounter their good Doctor very soon. Spock tried his best to comfort Jim in his own un-emotional way.

When the time eventually came to prevent Bones from saving Edith Keeler from the car accident, Jim and Spock just hadn't had the time to explain the situation to Bones before he rushed to save Edith. Unfortunately Jim just wasn't strong enough to hold Bones back. Bones grabbed at Edith attempting to pull her free of danger and save her life. Then the unthinkable happened, he stumbled whilst holding Edith, and the approaching automobile hit them both head on.

 

Jim closely followed by Spock rushed to the tragic scene, Edith was clearly already dead, a group of bystanders came to her aid and as it was futile, took her body away.

Bones was left on the verge of dying, Jim was bereft. "Bones...Bones...You...You...cant die on me...I need you...I love you...I cant live without you." He was fighting back the tears.  
Bones muttered a final breath as Jim held him so close to himself. "Jim...I...Know...I...Love you too." Bones had taken his last breath ever.  
Jim sighed softly. "Goodnight sweetheart, now with floods of tears filling his sad eyes, sobbing so hard as his Bones slipped away from him...for good.

 

Spock felt this was the right time for a purely human emotional outburst. He removed Jim from Bones's body and held him in his arms so tightly, he almost felt all human for once in his life, as he was silently grieving himself for his tormenting, trusted friend. Spock's eyes now also crying bitterly as he said. "He's dead Jim."

Jim soon broke free, remembering his Captain's duties, and lifted Bones's frail lifeless body into his strong arms, saying to Spock. "Come on Spock, lets get back to where we all belong."

And so all three returned through The Guardian of Forever portal. Upon their return the other crew members were devastated by Doctor McCoy's sudden, unexpected death, but their lives had to continue. The Enterprise was back, so they could all return to normal, all except their beloved friend the Doctor, whos tragic loss was felt by the entire crew.

None felt it stronger than Jim. Spock knew he would have to take a step up, in offering his Captain the much needed help and affectionate support, that Jim had only before found in his beloved Senior Medical Officer, and trusted true friend, Leonard 'Bones' McCoy.

Rest in Peace.  
Amen to that. As Bones would so often say himself. 

The End.


End file.
